


Candy Canes

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal Stimulation, Fanart, Figging, Illustration, Intersex, Kinda, Object Insertion, Other, Saiyans are Intersexed, happy holidays, xmas, xxxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Goku and Vegeta decide to try something new.





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> A contest entry for Meagan's xmas challenge. I won along with another friend. Yay!
> 
> Feel free to write a fanfic about this one XD I'd love to read it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
